Veronica Varlow
Veronica Varlow is a burlesque dancer, pin-up model, actress, and filmmaker from Brooklyn, New York. She has been touring with EA as "The Naughty Veronica" since 2007. Bloody Crumpets Veronica is currently in The Bloody Crumpets line up for 2013, and has been since 2007. Her character on stage during Emilie Autumn's tours is that of a nymphomaniac, known for being overtly flirtatious and raunchy to the girls both on and off stage. Her "unique" abilities allow her to play the infamous "Rat Game", wherein a girl who is at least 18 years of age and has "never kissed a girl before" is selected from the audience to come on stage and share a kiss with Veronica. Veronica also performs her own burlesque dance routine to Emilie Autumn's "Dominant" and "Thank God I'm Pretty" during the tour, using large ostrich-feather fans. Her following is known as "Veronica's Kissing Army," members that actively participate in charity and good-will projects in and outside of the Emilie Autumn fanbase. There are annual VKA meet ups in New York. Personal Life and Career Varlow was otherwise uninvolved in the New York burlesque scene until after an incident in December 2003 when she was mauled by a Rottweiler. The damage was done primarily to Varlow's face, which caused her to go into an extensive eight-hour surgery. It was during the procedure that Varlow realized that she was not following her true dreams out of fear of what others would think of her; life was short and she had not taken full advantage of it. From this point forward, she was determined to live life to the fullest, and vowed to leave her desk job and become a performer. Since the attack, she had performed in events by designer Marc Jacobs, supermodel Heidi Klum, The Whitney Museum, and for NYT Best-Selling novelist, Melissa de la Cruz. She appeared in one episode of MTV's Emmy-winning series, MADE, ''in which she helped a student in high school attempt to become homecoming queen. She also appeared in the 2009 film ''Exposed, ''the 2010 short documentary ''Dr. Sketchy's Anti-Art School ''by Peter Bolte, and in the short film "The Hidden Sister" by Zina Brown. Varlow married photographer Burke Heffner on June 24, 2006. The previous year, the couple had filmed a trailer for their movie, ''Revolver, gaining them a Golden Trailer Award. ''Revolver ''became a Kickstarter project in November 2013. Varlow and Heffner set a goal of $99,000, which they exceeded by gaining $105,684 before their deadline of November 15th. According to a video posted by the couple afterwards, the Kickstarter team told them they had a "less than one percent chance" of successfully reaching the goal. In November 2016, Varlow posted a Kickstarter update explaining that she and Heffner had separated after 10 years of marriage, and the end of their relationship was causing delays in the production and release of the movie. Both claimed to be maintaining a friendship and promised that they still planned to complete filming in the summer of 2017. No further updates have been given since May 25, 2017, and the final project has yet to be released. On November 1, 2019, Varlow announced her engagement to influencer David Garfinkel. She is also openly bisexual. Category:The Bloody Crumpets Category:Current Bloody Crumpets House Fire On April 23, 2011, Veronica's home in Woodstock, NY was engulfed in flames. An electric fire had set the house a flame while Varlow, Heffner, and their dog were staying in the NYC apartment. What was left was little left than ashes and scraps of paper. After Veronica posted a story about the fire to her online diary, Emilie Autumn fans and the VKA rounded together and began a fundraiser to assist the couple in their time of need. Catherine and Ashley of the VKA organized a Chip-In donation account which would be forwarded directly to Veronica's paypal account, which ultimately raised over $7,000. Veronica wrote a subsequent entry about the donations here. A scroll with all the names of the people who donated in response to her house fire was buried in the foundation of the house. Over the course of the next two years, the couple decided to rebuild their home in an entirely new style. While living between their NYC apartment and a house that a nearby neighbor allowed them to live in (it was unoccupied at the time), they rebuilt their little cottage into what Veronica has called her "Witch House." Shortly after the two year anniversary of the house fire, the new building was ready to move into -- and, of course, she wrote a diary entry about it. Picture-39.jpg 640x480xIMG 1009 2-1024x768.jpg.pagespeed.ic.EXAQw16jfT.jpg 640x480xIMG_1007-1024x768.jpg.pagespeed.ic.OeKgrby0SF.jpg 611x620xPicture-22.png.pagespeed.ic.kP5CEzd2af.png Tumblr m8m11rlJpB1roo736o1 500.jpg Category:The Bloody Crumpets Category:Current Bloody Crumpets